Conventional barcode decoding devices correctly sense barcode direction by the aid of scan units, and cannot adjust decoding direction based on the barcode direction by itself. Therefore, these barcode decoding devices have their inconvenience in use and limitations in application.
Thus, in view of the above mentioned shortcomings of the conventional barcode decoding devices, there is an urgent need for a barcode decoding chip that can correctly identify bar space information of barcode and has improved decoding rate performance.